Never count me out of the FUN
by lolistarkiller
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please be kind. How can the doctor have possibly come back to this parallel Earth, but more importantly how can I use his presence to my advantage? -sorry please read and I totally know I need work on my summary, also rating subject to change.


**Hey guys this is my first ever fanfic so please no flames. I've had this idea in my head for the last three weeks and I Houston had to write it! Also this idea came straight from my very over active imagination so if this story resembles a someone else's it is by complete accident so do not flame me!**

**also the Doc will probably get his bow-tie in a knot if I don't say this now. I do not own Doctor who or any of its characters except for Alice who is my oc. Please enjoy!**

* * *

For some weird reason something drew me to Dårlig Ulv-Stranden which is a place my mum had a bitter-sweet memory, and as I look around all of a sudden I see the one thing that I have wanted to see my entire life,"...oh fantastic! isn't that the...Tardis!" At this point I see a man in a bow-tie and a fez step out of it I mutter"...ugh bloody-FANTASTIC!" I grunt indignantly.

I can not believe who is standing before me right now...seriously how is this even probable, he couldn't be able to travel to this parallel version of Earth...could he? How the hell is dad going to react when he sees...well...the Doctor? Hmm...*devious smirk* I'm going to toy with him for a bit...lets see if the Doctor can figure out what is in front of his nose.

"Hello Doctor."

"Well hello there...who are you?"

"Who indeed Doctor."

"Was that a question or an answer?" he asks quizzically.

"Your a clever boy...Wwell...dad is more clever than you are in certain respects...but I would hope you would be able to deduce who I am, Doctor." I say cheekily.

At this point some Scottish bimbo stalks over and decides to join our 'private' conversation, "who the hell do you think you are?and I highly doubt you know who you are talking to..." Her glare moves toward the Doctor,"don't let it go to your head."

"Oh well this'll deflate his it rather quick..." I take a pause for overly dramatic dramatic effect,"still can't open locked wooden doors, Doctor?" I state matter of factly. At this point The Doctor looked like he had swallowed a canary. Score one for me, Alice 1 Doctor 0!

And the Scottish bimbo has to ask a question which is so obvious that it makes me doubt the girl even has a brain, "well you're just a child, and how would you even know what a sonic screwdriver is?" She says with such arrogance that I almost pulled out my little tool to shock her...literally.

I lazily glance toward what appears to be this boorish woman's partner... well lets see if that man is smarter than his I give him my full attention while ignoring the bimbo"hello sir I would hope you are at least smart enough to deduce that I am more than your average teen."

"Well you appear know enough about the doctor to know how to mess with his ego, and know about the sonic screwdriver...so you must have met him prior to him meeting us." He says simply, which in response to his simple yet very astute conclusion I smile a sweet sincere smile.  
"Well at least one of you is smart enough to ask what should be quite obvious, especially considering which bay we are currently standing in." I say with a lazy smirk.

The Doctor immediately curious at my response says, "wait what do you mean which bay..." He says as I cut him off.

"Oh you should know it quite well Doctor, Dårlig Ulv-Stranden." At this the Doctor's eyes glaze over a bit as he seems to be racking his brain as to why it sounds so familiar, and that's when his eyes fill with complete shock and disbelief.

The astute companion of the Doctor and the bimbo both ask at the same time, "What the hell does that mean?" They look to the Doctor hoping he would be able to clear up the Norwegian name. What they found was a Doctor who looked like the bloody universe was ending...again.

My smirk grows bigger and I make my way straight to the Doctor and whisper the two words he had not hoped to hear again, "bad wolf." He stumbles back and closes his eyes right quick and attempts to check the time he and his companions dropped into. "Doctor, the year is 2026...you do remember who you dropped off here 17 years ago, right Doctor?"

The doctor at this point looks like a deer stuck the brightest damn headlights...another point for me! "You can't possibly...how...?"

At this point the collar of his shirt is caught in my tight grip when my smirk turns down right evil and I surprise the hell out of the childish doctor with one phrase, "pucker up Doc. Allons-y!" And with one swift move I kiss him square on the lips...and the look on his face is so damn priceless I laugh into the kiss. And that's when I start feeling the spark of the time vortex igniting within me rewriting my very DNA! It felt like I was be electrocuted by cybermen, but I pushed the pain down, eagerly awaiting the light at the end of the tunnel. When I stopped looking like a damn light bulb I gave my neck a good crack and felt so refreshed that I literally jumped for joy while the doctor looks like he's just done something naughty, which in truth cracks me up!

"What did you just do..." his voice trembles a bit as he tries to get over the bright blush on his face.

"Well now that would be telling, wouldn't it Doctor?" I chuckle when he still looks like a child who has just had their first kiss. And as I prepare to depart from the completely befuddled group I say, "I think that you've earned the right to know my name Doctor, my name is Alice Carlisle. And while it was lovely to meet you Doctor I've got things planned for the rest of the day so tatty-bye!" And I hit the button on my vortex manipulator before the Doctor could stop me. It was crewed but would get me back to London so I could prepare a welcome back slapping party for the Doctor. He will undoubtedly suffer mum's wrath...I can't wait to see the look on Dad's face when he hears what I did to the newest regeneration of his other self! ...priceless...

* * *

**thanks for reading also I love reviews so longs as they are not flames also I am looking for a beta reader so...yep Dont forget rot rate and review! XD**


End file.
